Adventures of Sir and kitty
by whisper19
Summary: Drabbles of playtime between Sir and kitty. Be warned this is PWP
1. Chapter 1

I finish preparing breakfast, not much because I don't feel like cooking. So It's just black tea, cream on the side, bread, nutella and fruit. He walks up to me, wearing only his boxer shorts. He is hiding something behind his back.

"Take everything off, except for the panties and put this tie on, kitten."

"Yes, Sir."

I love it when Jasper wants to play early in the morning. his tone of voice leaves no doubt, he is in his Sir mode and the kitten in me rejoices.

I do as he says but I take my time doing it because I know how Sir likes to watch me undress. I tie the tie tight around my bare neck so I can just feel it against my skin, hugging my neck, the tie falling between my breasts. I leave my hear down.

"Come here, kitten, and take my boxers off."

When he is naked he grabs the tie and leads me to the table where I've spread everything for the breakfast. He sits down and pulls on the tie.

"You know where I want you, kitten."

I go under the table and settle on my knees between his legs, my hands are palm down on my thighs. The view is magnificent. His dick is not fully hard yet, and I love to watch him get hard. He pulls on the tie bringing my head right next to his dick. I lay my head on his right thigh and enjoy the view. He lets go of the tie and starts eating. I move my head closer, nuzzling against his dick, smelling his skin, feeling the softness of it. He moves his hand on my head and pets me, runs his fingers through my hair. I purr against him.

"My kitten was good last night. You deserve a treat this morning."

He brings his fingers to my lips and they are covered with nutella. I don't suck on them but slowly lick them clean like a good kitten. As I lick them he moves his fingers to the tip of his dick which is now completely hard, and, just like a kitten would do, when I'm done cleaning his fingers I continue licking and move from his fingers to his dick.

I cover his dick in small licks from the tip all the way to the base. I give his balls long, slow, wet licks. His fingers are back in my hair gripping it gently, but not guiding my head yet.

"Are you hungry, kitten? Sucking my dick and swallowing my cum last night wasn't enough? You are a dick-hungry, kitten, aren't you? What would your friends say if they were to find out how you beg for my cock and my cum?"

I just purr more and nuzzle against his balls. His voice and his words get me wet every time.

His other hand grabs the tie and pulls. That is my cue. I let him lead my mouth to the tip of his dick, give it one last long lick, gathering precum and then put it in my mouth. I suck on it, twirl my tongue around and then start taking him deeper and deeper. I love the feel of his dick in my mouth, so hard and warm. He tightens the grip on my hair and uses the tie as reins to guide my movements. I purr. I love it when he takes over. He makes me take him deeper and deeper. He hits the back of my throat and I moan.

"You are a good pet, kitten. Your mouth is perfect to put my dick in. Perfect for fucking, and you love that, don't you kitten?"

I want to say "Yes, Sir," but all I can do is mumble something and purr.

"I think kitten deserves her reward."

He releases my hair and pulls my head off his dick. He pulls on the tie so I stand up, turns me around and tells me to bend over, forearms on the table. He moves the tie so it is down my back. He leaves but is back soon carrying a small bowl with cream in it, he places it on the table in front of me.

"Here you go kitten, your reward. But be careful not to spill any. If you do you'll have to clean it."

When I start to lap at the smooth, cold, sweet cream he lowers my wet panties. He caresses my ass, spreads the cheeks and blows on the wetness between my legs. Without a warning he is inside me, pumping. With one hand he is holding onto my hip while with the other he holds the tie, pulling every now and then. Every time he pushes into me he pulls on the tie and I can hardly keep my eyes open. I am so very close to cumming already that I lose focus and stop lapping at the cream.

"Don't you like your reward, kitten? You do know that if you stop eating the cream I'll stop fucking you, don't you?" he says in a firm, commanding voice.

I start eating cream again, I'm sloppy and it is all over my face and on the table.

"My little cream-hungry kitten. Yes, MY kitten. Yes, you can cum, my kitten."

His words are enough, knowing I'm his and that he's allowing me to cum is enough to send me over the edge. As I cum I can feel him lose rhythm and cum inside my pussy. He leans over me while we both try to catch our breaths. He sits down in the chair behind me, no doubt looking at my dripping pussy.

"Hmmmmm, kitten. You did very good, but you were sloppy. Finish your cream and clean the table."

"Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir."

I finish the cream from the bowl and lick the table clean. When I'm finished I sit in his lap, curled up, while he gently strokes my back. I'm sleepy, my eyes are closing. I feel his fingers under my chin, lifting my head up. He kisses me softly, chastely on the lips.

"Thank you, Bella."

It is good to be a good kitten.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:

I am not SM, I make no money from this, this is just my dirty mind at work.

Warning: if you're under 18, please press back and go look for a K or a T story.

This is just a work of fiction. A true D/s relationship should not be based on works like this. This is just my fantasy world.

A/N

Thank you all for your comments and your alerts. And thanx to those who PM-ed me asking for a new chapter, this is dedicated to you! I honestly didn't know if I was gonna continue writing this, but you convinced me that I should. So, thank you all once again.

For the anonymous who commented on the 1st chapter. I wanted to give you a private reply but couldn't because you didn't sing it so I'm doing it like this. First, thank you for your comment – even if it was a bad one it still counts as a comment, so this story has 1 comment more thanks to you. And if you don't understand the nature of a D/s relationship, then maybe you should not read this story. I know I did not put up a warning for the first chapter, and that was my mistake, but I honestly thought that the title would be a give-away.

All in all thank you all and hope you enjoy this new adventure.

Chapter 2

I wait for him, my arms behind my back. He enters the room. I don't look up, I look at the floor and I can see him moving around me. He is barefoot and wearing those old jeans like always.

"Have you been bad, kitten?"

I consider my answer. I know what he is asking me about. He wants me to come clean about my teasing text messages from earlier. He grabs my hair and lifts my head so he can see my eyes. He has this slight smile he always gets when he knows I've done something bad.

"Tell me the truth, kitten."

He moves behind me, moves my hair from my neck and kisses it lightly.

"My kitten was bad today, weren't you?"

I get goose bumps as his lips continue to caress my neck. He starts to nibble and bite. He knows I love that, he knows I can't resist it when he bites my neck.

"You have a beautiful neck, kitten. It just yearns to be bitten."

I can feel my knees start to shake, I am so wet already.

"Listen good, kitten. You know you were bad today and you know you have to pay for that. So, keep still and don't make a sound."

I nod my head.

He moves his knee between my legs, widening my stand. One of his hands goes for my neck while the other starts unbuttoning my shirt. His hold on my neck is hard. I feel slightly lightheaded in anticipation. He doesn't disappoint. When my shirt is unbuttoned and on the floor, he runs his nails down my chest and stomach. He knows exactly where to scrape harder and where to just lightly tickle. My eyes are closed and I purr.

"Good kitten."

He moves in front of me, grabs my ass hard, pushes his knee high between my legs and whispers in my ear, "Tell me what you want, kitten."

"I want more, sir, I need more."

"What, tell me exactly what you want."

"Grab my ass harder sir, use your nails, your teeth, anything."

He smiles wickedly, he moves his hand to my chest. Gently caressing my breasts. He runs his fingernail along the line of the bra over my breasts. His finger dips under the bra and he reaches my nipple. He rubs it lightly. I moan. His finger leaves my breast and moves down my stomach to my bellybutton. He circles it, dips his finger, and then continues to the top of my skirt. He moves his finger along the top of the skirt, it tickles a bit. I squirm, and he looks at me with a raised eyebrow. I stop my squirming immediately because I don't want to disappoint him.

He sees me trying hard to please him and he is happy. He lifts me up and carries me to the bed and throws me down. He moves on top of me and starts kissing me. He starts with my lips. His lips are soft, gentle. He moves down to my neck, my chest, my stomach. I can feel his stubble, it is a perfect contrast to the softness of his lips and tongue. His kisses then land just above my left hip. He knows I can't resist that spot and he bites me there. A strong jolt of pleasure courses through my body. I arch my back, my eyes roll back and I bite my lower lip to stop myself from screaming in pleasure.

He grabs my hair and I sit up. He kneels behind me and removes my bra. He bites my shoulder and pinches my nipple at the same time. It's too much, I moan loudly, I can't stop myself.

"Bad kitten," and he pinches my nipple harder and pulls it. "No moaning."

He releases my nipple, it still tingles from his rough pinch. His hand moves to my neck, his thumb caressing my jaw. Then he turns my head so he can kiss me. He places chaste kisses on my lips and then moves along my jaw to my ear and continues to the back of my neck. He pushes me forward and starts kissing down my spine. He kisses and licks and nibbles on each vertebrate. He can feel the vibration of my purrs and tells me that. He makes me lie down on my stomach. He unzips my skirt and takes it off. He sees my blood red and black lace panties and growls. He roughly removes my panties.

"You have been bad, kitten. You know that when you come to take your punishment, you mustn't wear panties. Bad, bad kitten."

He spanks my ass and warns me not to moan.

"If you want your prize, you will have to behave and bare your punishment like a good girl." He continues spanking my ass faster and harder. With each spank my pussy is getting wetter and wetter. He tells me I'm doing good, but warns me that he's not done yet. He tells me he wants my ass nice and red. I can feel the heat from the spanking spreading all over my ass cheeks. He stops his spanking and then runs a fingernail down one cheek. My ass cheeks are too sensitive and I can feel that scratch in my entire body. I arch my back and push my ass towards him as I moan. This time he doesn't warn me but just pushes two fingers in my mouth.

"Here, be useful. Make them nice and wet."

I suck on his fingers greedily. I move my tongue around and in between his fingers. He pulls his fingers out and moves them to my pussy.

"So wet, kitten. You are a naughty one, you liked your punishment, didn't you."

He pushes one finger in my pussy. Slowly, teasing me. I push against his finger, I want more, I need more, but he just makes slow circles.

"You gotta learn patience, kitten. And now, show me that you can be a good girl."

He moves in front of me and pulls his dick out and brings it to my mouth. I see a drop of precum and lick it quickly. He holds my head firmly and pushes his dick in my mouth.

"Play with your clit."

I move my hand to my clit and rub it gently. His dick in my mouth is amazing, I love it when he uses me like that when he has the full control of how deep he pushes. I know I can trust him so there is no fear that he will go too far. He keeps fucking my mouth slowly, going deeper with every thrust. I move my tongue over the underside of his dick. I look up at him and he are looking at me with such lust in his eyes.

"You are so good kitten, you deserve your reward, don't you."

I suck harder in answer and use my teeth gently while he still moves in and out.

"Mmmm, yes kitten. Are you still playing with yourself? I want you to fuck yourself with two fingers. Fuck yourself hard."

I obey his order, I fuck myself relentlessly. But it's not enough. I need him. As if he can read my mind he pulls out of my mouth and flips me over on my back. He is on top of me. He grabs my hands and holds them above my head so I can't move and bites my neck while moving his hips into place. I can feel the tip of his cock at my entrance. I fear he's going to go slow again, but he surprises me and pushes all the way in immediately. I arch my back and let out a loud moan.

He pulls his dick out of me warning me that he didn't give me permission to make any sounds. I silently promise to try harder to be good. He knows me so well, he understands my apology and pushes right back in and starts pounding into me. Harder. Faster.

"You can moan now, kitten."

Yes! I let go. I moan loud with his every push. I beg him to fuck me harder. I arch my back so he can feel my breasts and nipples against his chest. There's a light sheen of sweat on my chest, he licks between my breasts and slows down a bit. He is teasing me now and I can't do anything about it. He still holds my hands above my head firmly.

"Fuck, I want to touch you. I need you, please, sir. I'll do anything, I'll be a good girl."

He just grins and flips us over so I am on top. He grabs my ass and pushes me onto his dick hard. This way it is deeper than before. He just stares at where we're connected, mesmerized. I look as well, and it is amazing. Whenever I rise I can see his dick glistening covered in my juices.

"Grab my ass, please," I murmur.

He grabs my hair and pulls my head closer to him.

"Say it nice and loud, kitten and I might do it."

"Please, sir, grab my ass!"

I can feel his nails on my ass cheeks. I need to taste him so I lean forward and kiss him. He bites my lower lip and moan. He pushes his tongue in my mouth and I suck on it. I pretend it's his cock. I suck and lick and use my teeth.

He pushes me hard onto him and holds me. I feel him so deep.

He turns us over again and tells me to get on all fours. He is in me as soon as I'm settled. He leans over and grabs my hair and neck. He pulls while he fucks me hard.

"You like being fucked like this, don't you!"

I scream, "Yes, I love it," and push against his dick. I can feel his balls slapping against my pussy. I move my hand to where we're joined and reach for his balls. I play with them while he pounds into me. He loves it when I do that. Every now and then I move my hand to his dick and feel him entering me all wet and hard.

He bites onto my shoulder and I arch my back. He grabs my throat and squeezes it. His grip is slowly getting tighter. I am completely lost. I'm lightheaded and the sounds coming out of my mouth are a mess. All I know is that I don't want him to stop.

"Do you want to cum, kitty? Did you deserve it?"

"Please, sir… yes… I'll do… whatever … please, sir."

"Then beg for it."

He pushes my shoulders down so just my ass is sticking up. And I beg and beg. He fucks me mercilessly. He spreads my ass cheeks to look at where we're joined.

"We fit perfectly, kitten. Your pussy was made for my dick."

I can feel myself coming. He knows I'm close. And as he tells me I can come he puts his wet thumb at my other entrance, circling and pushing lightly but not entering. It's too much. I can't take it and I come, squeezing his dick in my pussy. He growls and starts fucking me faster, losing rhythm. I can feel his hot spurts in my pussy.

He collapses on me while aftershocks still wreck through our bodies.

"Next time, kitten, if you're good, I'll cum in your ass. It's been a while since we've done that."

I purr in my post-orgasmic bliss. He knows I love it when he takes me that way. I want to thank him for today and for that promise but all my brain can manage is, "Yes, please."

A/N2

I don't know when the next chapter is gonna arrive, but I hope soon.


End file.
